


This is Only the Beginning

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Exhaustion, Getting Together, Kinktober Finale, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: It's been a long month, and there's been a lot of angst and smut and humor and feels, but this is only the beginning for two men and a symbiote. After all, there's so much more story to tell!(Kinktober Day 31: Finale)





	This is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired so I am going to make this short but thank you EVERYONE for all your love and support the past month! I really couldn't have done it without all the encouragement and lovely words. Next is NaNoWriMo, so keep an eye on the oft-mentioned _Dust to Dust_ for updates throughout November, which is where most of the dynamic I've created for Eddie, Venom, and Flash is based on. 
> 
> I love you all and thank you so much! It was an amazing month!

“I don’t know about  _ you _ , but I’m beat.”

“Mmm… same… might need to…” Eddie stretched and winced when his shoulder popped. “Might need to take it a little easier at the gym tomorrow.”

“Here, drink,” Flash said, and pushed the water bottle at Eddie. 

Eddie took it and leaned back against the headboard as he downed a good third of what was left. “You think we made good progress today?”

“Ha! We better have, after that marathon of a night…”

“I didn’t know you could be so exhausting.”

“Eddie, if you don’t know by now that I can sometimes… surprise people…” He grinned and leaned over to kiss Eddie on the cheek. “...then I think you’ve got a lot more to learn about me than you realized.”

He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. Within his mind, the symbiote curled languidly about his thoughts, happy in its sea of endorphins. When a tendril leaked out of his palm, he stroked it absently with his finger, even as it extended to also loop around Flash. It sent him encouragement, and he smiled a little more thoughtfully. 

“I think… I think I’d like that, Flash.” Eddie reached over to take Flash’s hand, a gesture he realized how was strangely unusual for him. And yet… he liked that hand. More slender than his own, callused and scarred in places but as well kept as he could manage. The symbiote could tell him a thousand stories about that hand, but he thought maybe he’d like to hear them from Flash himself. 

“I think I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
